


No Hands

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [17]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Bondage, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Masturbation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura recreates "the Sybian experience" with Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Flashworks: cliche  
> femslash_kink: Jane bound to a chair and wearing a strap on  
> 

Jane sat naked on a chair. Her legs were spread apart and tied to the chair with rope. Her wrists were bound behind her with the same type of rope. Around her waist were a strap-on dildo and a harness.

Jane shook her head. "You're doing this as some sort of experiment?"

Maura, who was naked, walked up to Jane. She nodded. "Yes. I wanted to see if I could masturbate without my hands."

"You know there are plenty of sex toys you could've used instead of tying me up to a chair with my hands tied."

"I know, Jane, but I'm specifically recreating the Sybian experience. Sybians can cost up to $1500 with all the attachments. This vibrating dildo, on the other hand, cost around $52, and the harness cost $68. Plus, I have some added human interaction instead of playing with a remote on the side of the machine."

"Congratulations, Maura. You saved about $1400. Good for you!"

Maura put a finger on Jane's lips. "Shh. You'll ruin my concentration."

Near Jane were a box of condoms and a container of lube. Maura slid the condom on the dildo. Kneeling in front of Jane, Maura began sucking the dildo and touching her clitoris at the same time.

"Why are you fellating the dildo? It's not like it's attached to me."

Maura stopped sucking the dildo. "Some women like to suck dildos as if they're penises. It's completely normal, Jane. I could've shown you one of my other kinks instead."

Jane stared at Maura. "You have other kinks?"

"I'm human. Of course I have other kinks. But I don't want to indulge in those today. I want to finish this." 

Maura went back to fellating. When she was done, she put the lube on the dildo.

"You spent all this time sucking the dildo, and now you want to put lube on it."

"You, of all people, should know that saliva dries quickly on anything. Also, natural lubricant can only go so far sometimes. Lube helps get things moving. It's like sexual WD-40."

Jane sighed.

Maura stood up. She turned on the vibrating dildo. She inched herself slowly onto the dildo, rubbing her clitoris as it grew harder.

At first Maura had the tip of the dildo inside her. Instead of arguing, Jane looked at Maura and the dildo intensely. Maura rode the tip for a while. Then she slid down the dildo and put more of it inside her. After a few moments, she had the full dildo inside her.

Maura held onto the chair as she was riding the dildo. A blush began to form on her cheeks. She started to sweat. 

The moaning came next, followed by a big grin on her face. 

"I thought you were supposed to not smile when"—

"Shh, Jane, not now. Also, this isn't a pornographic film."

After moving up and down, Maura decided to sit on the dildo. Her orgasm came next; she shook all over the chair while uttering a torrent of curse words and made up words. Her legs shook. And then it was all over.

As Maura lifted herself off of Jane, Jane said "I hate to admit it, Maura, but that was kind of hot."

Maura turned off the dildo. "Thank you, Jane."

"Now are you going to take off this rope that's binding my hands?"

"Patience, Jane. I just turned off the dildo."


End file.
